The present invention relates to improved compositions of chewing gum. More particularly, the invention relates to improving chewing gum by the use of specific bulking agents in sugar and non-sugar chewing gum products to give improved texture, moisture absorption properties, and improved shelf life properties. The improved chewing gum compositions may also be used in a variety of chewing gum products, such as confectionery coated chewing gum products.
In recent years, efforts have been devoted to replace sugar and sugar syrups normally found in chewing gum with other carbohydrates and noncarbohydrates. Non-sugar or sugar-free chewing gum, which is growing in popularity, uses sugar alcohols or polyols to replace sugar and sugar syrups. The most popular polyols are sorbitol, mannitol and xylitol. New polyols are being developed using new technology to replace these polyols. New polyols have various unique properties which can improve the taste, texture and shelf life properties of chewing gum for consumers. The non-sugar polyols have the advantage of not contributing to dental caries of consumers, as well as being able to be consumed by diabetics.
One such polyol bulking agent is called maltitol. This polyol bulking agent or bulk sweetener is not approved for use in human food products or in chewing gum in the U.S. However, a GRAS affirmation petition for maltitol as a human food ingredient is currently being prepared. Maltitol does not contribute to dental caries, and does not significantly contribute to calories. Thus, this ingredient's use in chewing gum could be a definite improvement.
Chewing gum claimed to have longer lasting sweetness comprising an intense sweetening agent and about 10% to about 40% of a bulk sweetener such as maltitol is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,608.
A sweetening composition containing at least 50% maltitol and its use in chewing gum is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,225.
Chewing gum compositions claimed to have improved physical stability containing 28% to 58% maltitol are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,188.
Foodstuffs, including chewing gum, containing maltitol as a sweetener or fat replacement are disclosed in European Patent Publication No. 0 390 299.
A method of producing sugarless gum containing maltitol is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 78-127858.
A process for making a sweetener composition containing maltitol and used in chewing gum is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,565.
Low calorie candies made with maltitol as the main component are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,543.
Anhydrous crystals of maltitol and their use in chewing gum are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,765.
Chewing gum with a coating material made from maltitol is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,797.